21
by Miles Twist
Summary: Harry loves Draco but the war just ended, nothing is simple, why can't people just leave them alone. Each chapter is based on a track from Adele's 21. Rated K for slight swearing.
1. Rolling in the Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N - This isn't the greatest chapter I've ever written, in fact I'm a little bit disgusted with myself. Here it is, the other chapters will be longer I'm sure. I was really stuck for this chapter.

Harry closely followed by Ron and Hermione who had been inseparable since they'd kissed headed for the exit of the Headmaster's office, "It's over, it's really over?" Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs with tears still rolling down her face, Harry took her head in his hands and placed a kiss on top of her head, "Yes, it's over, everything's finished." Reaching the bottom of the stairs both couples went their separate ways, Ron and Hermione back to the Weasleys in the Great Hall and Harry and Ginny towards Hagrid's hut, or rather what was left of it. Harry needed to see Hagrid and he knew the giant didn't work well with crowds. Standing in the corridor leading out of the castle Ginny turned to her love and took his hand in her own. "I love you Harry Potter." This was the last thing Harry needed right now but he knew she was only trying to help; he stopped and took her other hand in his before kissing her on the lips, "I love you too Ginny Weasley." Hugging the red haired girl and wiping the remaining tears off her face they stood there, just holding each other, letting the world around them disappear.

"Oh, so that's how it is, Voldemort's dead and it's over, you're going back to her after everything that's happened between us?" After the outburst there was a bitter silence that tore into Harry's heart. He turned to see the face of the boy he'd been deeply in love with for the past two years, his heart dropped as he saw a single tear run down the other boys face. He couldn't bare it anymore but he couldn't let Ginny know what had been going on, she'd go off her head that the boy she'd just declared he love to was in fact in love with the person everyone least expected him to be. "Ginny, go find your mum, make sure everyone's okay will you?" Ginny dropped his hand, the expression on her face was less than impressed that she'd been sent away but complied nonetheless. The red haired girl wandered off in the same direction her brother had gone no more than five minutes before.

"Don't worry Potter, I can see what's going on here, I never mattered, I was just something to occupy your time." Draco started moving closer to him, not caring about who saw the closeness between the two. He hadn't meant to upset Draco, he did love him but now wasn't the right time to let everyone know that. "I'm sorry Draco; I love you but everything's messed up right now. You left with your mother, your father's gone and you can hardly say that you don't need some space to sort things out before we get any closer than we already have done." The single tear that ran down Draco's face was now joined by yet more, a sudden stream that he couldn't contain. "Its fine, finally I can see you crystal clear. You never needed me like I needed you, I always had your back, I hated your god-damn friends at times but you, and there was nothing I could hate about you. But now, I feel like everything's gone, I'm done." With that Draco walked away.

Harry couldn't let it end like that, chasing after the blonde boy he grabbed the shoulder of his lover, "Draco, I'm sorry, I never wanted this, I didn't want us to end like this, hell I didn't want us to end and if you'd just give me time it won t be the end, I just need to sort my head out before committing to anything or anyone, don't be angry." He took his hand off the boys shoulder but before he had another chance to say anything Draco made the exact same exit he had previously at the end of the war. He couldn't take it, everything was falling apart, he had nothing left and without Draco nothing mattered.

He sat down on the cold, wet ground without concern for the wet patch that was emerging on the bottom of his trousers. The rain was getting heavier and Harry didn't care. Why couldn't everything be simple, why did Ginny have to love him, it'd be easier if she didn't love him because then him and Draco could disappear somewhere till everything had died down and no one cared about the war or the Malfoy's sudden change of sides when their leader had been killed. He just wanted Draco to come back and turn the sorrow that he'd been feeling into treasured gold, he wanted Draco to come back and tell him that the loved him and nothing else mattered, but it wasn't going to happen, he'd just blown whatever they'd had.


	2. Rumour Has It

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N If you're reading this it means you actually somewhat enjoyed the first chapter, I am grateful you liked it because I did not, it could be rewritten sometime in the future but for now I'd just like to complete the album. I think this is my favourite chapter that I've ever written, mainly because the song did most of the work and I was just there to coax it into the situation.

It was starting to go dark and the rain had stopped, Harry liked the rain, it helped him think and he really needed to think. He rose from the ground and made his way to the Great Hall where the majority of the staff and his friends were. Pushing open the door his gaze was met by the eyes of his girlfriend. "Harry there you are, we've been out looking for you, are you okay?" She called over in a worried tone. He simply nodded at her and joined the rest of the Weasley's who were assembling to leave back to the Burrow. "Harry dear, are you coming back for tea?" Molly Weasley walked over and stroked his face, scowling at how cold his face was, she went to rejoin her husband and children when Ginny came over to Harry, wrapping a scarf around his neck in an attempt to warm him up she saw this as the perfect opportunity to pull him in for a kiss. As she drew in for the kiss she noted the hesitation in his breath. Pulling away from her he tried making conversation with her mother in an attempt to not look rude or seem distant because everyone knew Ginny could complain people's ears off.

"I will come for tea Mrs Weasley, if that's not too much trouble." He smiled and waited for her reply, joining the larger group of Weasley's the pair held hands as did Ron and Hermione. "No, it's no trouble at all, will you be staying the night because I don't think you have a place in Ron's room anymore." She looked over at the pair who were kissing again. Ginny's ears pricked up looking hopeful that he'd stay and spend the night with her, "Thank you for the offer Mrs Weasley but I've got a room at the Leaky Cauldron already, and there are things that need to be sorted in the morning so I thought it best to stay there." Ginny looked overly disappointed and everyone could see that she was putting the majority of the disappointment on. "Aww poor Ginny, I suppose it's a good thing though, don't want you getting pregnant before you've even left Hogwarts" George was barely speaking but that statement had made the group laugh for the first time in a while.

The journey to the Burrow was quiet and no one really spoke, they were too busy thinking about what was to come after this day was over, most of all Harry and Ginny who could only think about Draco and the outburst of his earlier. Arriving at the house everyone wandered off to their own spaces and bedrooms, "I need to speak to you, in private." Ginny glared at her boyfriend, Harry didn't have very much to say to Ginny but he knew that she'd get what she wanted, the truth, as much as it hurt her she didn't deserve to be lied to. He followed her to her room where she closed the door and placed a silence charm on the room.

"What happened between you and Draco?" She sat on her bed leaving him stood feeling as awkward as ever, he hesitated, deciding whether to tell her the truth or lie, if he lied he'd feel horrible but it'd spare her feelings and her boyfriend telling her he loved a guy wasn't what she needed right now. He sighed before sitting next to her and holding her hand in his own, "Draco was upset because I told you I loved you, which is partly true but what you need to understand is that I never intended for you to get hurt, Me and Draco were more of an accident than you'll ever know but sometimes that's what happens in love isn't it?" He looked up from her hand to her eyes to see tears forming, the silence was deadly but he didn't know what else he could say. "So does this mean that we're over, does this mean that we were never really anything I was just a cover story to stop people discovering you two?" She said it such a bitter tone that it tore his heart apart; he did love her, like he said. There was something about her that was just, he didn't know but he did love her, the least as a friend but he knew that it was a relationship or nothing with her, he didn't want it to end this way but how could he make it better? "I'm sorry Ginny, we were real, we are real but I love Draco and there's nothing that will ever change that, but I do love you and you're all I want right now." She took her hand away from his, holding it herself, not caring about Harry seeing her cry. "Everything you told me tonight, why? You knew I couldn't bear hearing it yet you carried on, I think it's best if you leave after dinner and we both think about what we want because I don't think I could share your heart with another." She moved off her bed and unlocked her door, ushering Harry out of her room, "One last thing, sure he has it all, the money, the house but is that really what you want?" Harry snapped, hearing Ginny say that, making it sound like all he wanted was possessions, it was the last thing he wanted, there was nothing that would make him happier than to fall asleep in Draco's arms but it was looking decreasingly likely after today, it seemed like if he couldn't have both Ginny and Draco he could have neither, but he didn't want to choose.

Dinner was quiet, no one really spoke, Hermione sensed the tension between Harry and Ginny but put it down to Harry leaving after dinner. All Harry could think about was Draco and if he d ever see him again. He looked over and Ginny who didn t look at him once, maybe this was for the best, maybe if she told her family they'd start to dislike him and it d make it easier for him to lose them, but he knew Ron and Mrs Weasley, they would never hate him, they might be angry for a while but he d never lose them.

As soon as dinner was over Ginny took him back to her room, Ginny shouting ruthless insults and Harry just taking them, not wanting to cause more of a scene than had already taken place. Insult after insult flying out of Ginny's mouth hitting Harry like shards of glass in his back until he couldn't take another "Yeah, well rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for." With that Harry immediately apparated leaving a broken Ginny to break down on her bed.

* * *

><p>Pushing the door of the Leaky Cauldron open he was met by the gaze of all who were drinking in there, "I asked about a room earlier, is it ready?" The bartender didn't speak, just pointed to the door and gave him the key. Harry didn't much care for polite conversation anyway, he didn't see the point in it, he walked to his room, Room 11. The room he was usually given when he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

"Could I have a mug of Butterbeer please Tom?" he sat at a table closest to the door, quick getaway some might say but this was the table that he could hide at, it was out of sight and you missed it if you walked through the door. "There you go, that'll be two sickles Mr Potter." Harry handed over the money and Tom left to clear other tables and serve drinks. Meanwhile Harry sat there in a world of his own thinking about his life now, why did he have to fall in love with two people, Draco and Ginny of all people. Why did he have to fall in love with Draco, everyone thought they hated each other and then one night when they were both on prefect duties they started talking and the most unexpected thing happened, they became friends, it went from there.

"Fancy coming back to the real world, we need to talk." He almost dropped his mug when he heard Draco's stern tone from in front of him. Looking up he noticed Draco's eyes were raw, he'd been crying for obvious reasons. "Sure, as long as you're not going to sit and insult me to the high heavens." Draco took a seat opposite Harry and smirked slightly. "I'll try not to insult you but as for the Weasley girl I can't promise anything." He sneered at the mention of Harry's other love. "Look, I know everyone thinks we hate each other, or at least they did before news of my outburst spread today but we have history, we've been through a lot together and you and her, well what have you two actually done together, in a manner of speaking." He looked over at Harry, who was just sat silently sipping his butterbeer; the silence between them was as awkward as dinner with the Weasley's earlier. "I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I can say it but it's all I can say." He took another sip of his butterbeer and looked around the room expecting the room to be focussed on them, this was not the case.

Everyone seemed to be getting on with their lives not even bothering that Harry Potter was sat with Draco Malfoy. Rumours must have spread pretty fast about what was happening. "Can I ask you something, I'm not giving you time to say no. Do you love me, you've said it plenty of times but now I'm not so sure and you did tell the girl Weasley that you loved her too." Harry looked in pain after the statement that Draco had just made, especially after asking him if he loved him. He knew the answer to that question but he wasn't sure if Draco would believe him if he said it though. Taking a deep sigh he looked into Draco's eyes, "Truthfully, yes I love you Draco and just 'cause I said it to Ginny, doesn't mean that I meant it." It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, until Draco opened his mouth and let out a scoff, "You say that now but you probably said the very same thing to Ginny, I need you to be faithful to me Potter because let's face it, being emotional is hardly my forte and I can't do this all day it's tiring." Harry smiled slightly at Draco's ability to amuse while remaining completely serious. On a more serious note though, Draco was the only person he wanted, Ginny was amazing but she was more like a little sister. "Before I left the Burrow you know what I said to Ginny? I told her I was leaving her for you. I know it was a stupid mistake because I didn't even know if I was going to see you again." For the first time since they'd last kissed Harry saw Draco laugh, although he was a little confused as to why his love was laughing, "Are you serious? You thought we wouldn't see each other again, Harry for goodness sake I know you better than yourself sometimes. I knew you'd be here, do you think I'd have turned up otherwise?" Harry had to admit, Draco had a point "So what happens now? We can hardly show our faces anywhere, I've broken Ginny's heart, or rather tore it apart." Harry was always the one that worried in the couple, Draco took risks left, right and centre but that's part of what made Harry love him. "Listen, my parents have disappeared for a while, Malfoy Manor is empty, if you'll still have me we can stay there." Harry couldn't believe his ears; Draco was asking Harry if he'd still have him, was he joking? Had he missed the whole day and the entire events of the past week? "I thought it would be you taking me back but of course I'd love to stay at Malfoy Manor with you. As long as that s okay with you?" He finished his drink as if to hint that he wanted to leave now, "Go pay the man for your room and meet me there, that is of course if you remember how to apparate." Draco said sarcastically, Harry paid Tom for his room that was no longer needed and stepped outside to apparate.


	3. Turning Tables

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter, Adele's music or the World of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N - I do apologize for the time delay, procrastination got the better of me, It's now 2012 which means new years resolution and I'll try and post a chapter every other day, for this and for other stories. Not much Drarry here, and again on the next chapter. Sorry guys!

Harry awoke to the sound of crows and various other birds screeching outside the window, now he knew why Draco's family put the guests in this room. He bet they never got any of this noise in their rooms. Draco had told him to sleep in there the night before while he sorted his head and Ginny out because things weren't done with her. He stepped out of the room and looked along either way of the corridor looking to see if there were any signs of life. He continued on towards the kitchen where he could hear a faint clattering of pans and such. "Good morning Potter, how did you sleep? Draco placed bacon, sausage and eggs onto a plate in front of the Harry and ushered him to his seat.

"Well I slept fine but the natural alarm clock wasn't exactly pleasant. Thank you for the breakfast, are you not eating?" Harry asked, Draco smiled at the thought of someone taking care of him again, he didn't enjoy it but it was a strange feeling because his parents had become distant since the demise of their leader. "No, I ate earlier don't worry." Harry didn't know whether to believe him but took it for granted he was telling the truth, just as he was finishing his first rasher of perfectly crisped bacon a dumpy owl came flying at them, both having to duck to avoid being hit by the bird. The bird landed in front of Harry and dropped a small piece of parchment before taking off towards the open oven which was heating up ready for Draco to put the roast in, swiftly pushing the bird with a tea towel Draco directed it to the window before slamming it shut, "Who's god damn bird was that, for goodness sake look at the mess it's made." The blonde haired boy started cleaning the mess up while Harry sat and unrolled the small piece of parchment, reading it aloud "Harry, can we meet. My place, as soon as you can. Ginny" Draco stopped what he was doing, scared of the reaction he was going to see on Harry's face, what if he took her back, what if this was just a silly mistake, why had he gotten so far into this in such a little amount of time, this was so unlike the Draco Malfoy that everyone including himself knew. "You better go, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Harry hadn't expected that to come from Draco's mouth. "I'll be back as soon as this is sorted, I love you and nothing will change that, I promise" and with that he placed a kiss on Draco's forehead and apparated to the Burrow.

"Took you long enough to get here, Malfoy keeping you up all night he?" Ginny must have been waiting because she was stood at the door, "You can't go inside, George wants to kill you, Ron's calmed down somewhat but I wouldn't try speaking to him anytime soon. Turn around; we'll walk through the fields so no one can bother us." Harry didn't bother responding because she'd just called his boyfriend by his surname and while her anger was understandable she could at least try and see what Harry was going through too. He just turned around and started walking, he didn't want to be here but he could hardly ignore her, she would have found him eventually. "Can I just apologize to you, I never meant to make a mess of anything, I did love you but you're more like a sister, I've known you for what feels like forever and I never ever meant to hurt you." Ginny stopped in her tracks, surprised he was apologizing, it was the last thing that she expected him to do, of course she knew he was sorry but she didn't expect him to do so, she didn't think it was necessary. "Harry, I'm sorry too, I loved you, for a while, it was more of a crush but I enjoyed the affection you showed me and I didn't ever want it to stop. I'm starting to understand what you and Draco have together; I think it's quite cute actually." It was Harry who was shocked this time, Ginny, the girl he'd just left for a guy was saying that his relationship with that same guy was cute. This was easier than Harry had expected, Like you said, it was a silly crush and we both took it too far because it was the only affection we'd been shown and how can we know what love is, we're still young, to be in love would be silly and immature at this age." The look on Ginny's face changed. Again she stopped, "Oh, so you were never in love with me, I did love you, I just didn't get as caught us as you thought I did. You know what, this was a mistake, I knew you'd say that it was a silly crush, I should have known, I'm too forgiving sometimes, I hate this, I'm always the one people leave, you and Dean Thomas. I think it'd be better if you left Harry. Go, now." Harry looked shocked, one minute she was saying that it was a crush and then she was saying that she was in love with him, he could see it starting again, whenever Harry or anyone for that matter said anything wrong Ginny turned on the waterworks and it was all about her, anything someone did had to involve her because if not she'd find some way of making it about her. "See, again you're turning tables, you're making this about you. This always happens."

Ginny swung her arm from as far back as she could, she slapped him as hard as she possibly could, with the greatest of regret because now her hand was stinging and she imagined the pain she was feeling was probably greater than the pain he was feeling. "How dare you, how could you even think about saying that. I never make it all about me, I'm sorry but you're just trying to hurt me now aren't you?" He looked at her as if she'd hacked his head off rather than just slapping him. He knew she was doing it again, making everything about her, but he wasn't leaving, not like this, he wanted them to end on better terms and this certainly wasn't the terms he was thinking of. "No, of course I'm not trying to hurt you but you have to understand that we were only ever close friends, you're like a sister to me but you showed me affection and like you, I enjoyed it and took it a little too far, you'll see that someday. I don't want this to be the end of our friendship Ginny."

Again the tears started flowing from both Harry and Ginny's eyes, she did look apologetic but there was still bitterness there. He held out his arms in the hope of a hug which she accepted. "I'm sorry for everything I've said, and the slap although I think that hurt me more than you, I should have known Malfoy would do this to me, I'm a Weasley and if there's one thing everyone knows is how the Malfoy's hate the Weasley's. I just can't believe that I let you go, how I let you leave me for him." Harry sighed, "There you go again. You're just making it all about how Draco has 'destroyed' your relationship, not ours. Ginny there were two people in the relationship, me and you, he didn't have it in for you in the slightest, and I think it'd be best if we just spoke by letter so the anger can't be reciprocated. Well, other than howlers, it's time to say goodbye to turning tables." She hugged him once more, "I hope that we can be friends someday Harry, see you soon." she looked at him, and he looked at her, he was the first to speak after a long silence, "I've got to go, sorry." With that Harry left Ginny standing there in the field.


	4. Don't You Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own, or claim to own Harry Potter, Adele's music or the World of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

A/N - This is a pretty short chapter, it's basically Ginny's letter to Harry after the last chapter, apologies for the lack of Drarry and also for the short-ness of this chapter.

Dear Harry,

I remember you saying we'd write each other, I thought I'd start it off, after you left me the other night I felt empty, I hope you get this, I've sent it to Malfoy Manor like the last but I don't know where you are anymore. I thought I'd let you know that I'm not angry anymore, just a little upset.

When will I see you again, you left without saying goodbye and I didn't what to do. I walked back to the Burrow and I've not left my room since, nor do I want to really. My family have been at my door with food regularly, I've eaten but I don't want to socialize. It's not that I still love you, or that I want you back, more so that I just wish you'd remember the reason you loved me. I just need to know that it wasn't me that messed the relationship up, I need to know that you did love me, more than friends, or maybe I'd rather hear that you didn't. Maybe you should tell me that I was only ever a friend and that we took it too far because we were young. I don't really know what I want, I know that I need reassurance that I did nothing wrong.

I don't really know what else to write, I was thinking that maybe if I gave you space to breathe and kept my distance, you'd find the missing piece that'd bring you back to me, but I doubt it'd happen, the newspapers are saying that you're really happy and you've had interviews here, there and everywhere . However, I do tend to only read Rita Skeeta and we all know what she's all about.

Please write back, I do wish that we could be friends, when will I see you again?

Ginny x

* * *

><p>Errol thudded into the window, Harry was still in the in bed in the spare room, Draco had suggested that they should wait for his parents to get back before sharing a room; it hadn't stopped them using Draco's bed for various other things but still, no sleeping. Harry took the letter from Errol's leg and threw it back out of the window before Draco could come and investigate. He slowly read the letter, taking in everything she was saying but not quite understanding what she wanted him to do, he pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes and a quill and started to write back.<p>

Ginny,

I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to say or what you want me to say but I'll try my best. I think you should come out of your room, I'm worried your family will be worried too, if you say you're not angry then you don't want your family thinking you are, neither do I, I suppose we ended on the worst terms possible, me leaving you for a man but I never intended for this to happen, of course I love Draco and once this has calmed down I think we should all sit down and talk, I am sorry for not saying goodbye, I hated myself after leaving but I needed to think and the temper was rising on both our behalves. I don't know what you want to her but honestly I did love you for at least a little while, but we drifted apart, things changed and I fell for Draco. For that I am truly sorry.

Ginny, listen we'll never go back to how we were, you're a friend, an amazing friend but that's all, I'm sorry, I don't love you as I think you wish I do. I'm sorry, I'm happy with Draco and sometimes it's like nothing else matters but Draco and I, then I come back to the real world and realize I've hurt you incredibly. I'm sorry.

Write back, we'll see each other again soon, I promise.

Harry x

He sent the letter hoping that she wouldn't hate him after.


	5. Set Fire To The Rain

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry, Adele or the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N - Okay, so a thought occurred to me while writing that the speech I write, might not be on separate lines on your page. I do apologise and I hope you can read it easily but I don't know what else to do. Also, I was thinking, this chapter isn't particularly about the song, or based around the song but lyrics feature in there if not incredibly obvious. Also, I apologize if you think these chapters are short.

Harry sent the letter off on Errol and made himself look sociable for his partner. Going down the stairs he couldn't smell the bacon and sausage like yesterday, just the cold air blowing through the house. While the whole house seemed a lot brighter than earlier visits Harry had made, it was still cold and bleak. Not that he'd given the Malfoy's much chance to decorate, he was only here and short while ago.

"Good morning Draco." Harry kissed the other boy before sitting down across the table from him, there wasn't a moment gone by where Draco hadn't missed him, since it'd been late when Harry had gotten back and he'd had other things to do while his love was away. "My parents are coming back today, hence why I haven't cooked breakfast. But there are other reasons; I need to speak to you." Harry moved to a seat closer to Draco, taking his hand in his and looking into his eyes. He was worried Draco was going to tell him he couldn't be with him, and he wanted to end it, or that he should go back to Ginny because that's who everyone should be with. "I just need to know we're okay Harry, when you left so suddenly yesterday to go and see Ginny that I was losing you, I'm scared that I'll lose you Harry. After everything that's happened, I love you and I can't let you go." Harry looked shocked, he never expected Draco to be so truthful immediately, especially without the use of sarcasm. "Draco, you won t lose me, me and Ginny are over, she knows that, I know that and so do you. She sent me a letter before and made it sound like she wanted me back some day but it's not going to happen, I've thrown what we had into the flames, from now on it's you and me."

Draco sighed with relief and kissed Harry, "You know I was so scared when Voldemort was killed, when the war ended and everyone was gone. I was scared that my life would be spent in the Manor alone with my family and everything would be so dark, but then you kissed me and you saved me, you made me realize that it wasn't all about my family, my mother hasn't forgiven my father but they're staying together for appearances I suppose, or they were before this holiday, the owl that came was my mother's owl, usually it's father's. I don t think he's coming back." Harry's eyes widened, he knew Draco was going to be distraught, he thought Draco had been keeping up with the news but obviously not. He looked out of the window before addressing his boyfriend again, "Draco, I'm really sorry, and I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but it was in the papers the other day and I thought you might have seen and just avoided the subject. Your father's been sent to Azkaban and he won t be out for a long time, I'm really sorry." Draco astounded Harry by smiling slightly, Harry had expected anger and storming out and such but instead Draco was calmer and so it seemed, happy. He arose from the chair and started searching through the cupboards for food to cook for their breakfast. "I'm sorry, you seem to think I should be upset, that man has been nothing but a burden for my mother in the past and the source of most of my fear, if it weren't for him we'd have been friends long ago and anything that's happened in the past week would have been cast out of history because we'd have been together long ago. Harry Potter I love you and you've just given me the best news in a long time, although I don't know how mother's taken it and I don't think we should overcrowd her mind with news this soon so if it'd be possible for you to hide in your bedroom for a little while longer. I'll bring you food of course and there's a door leading from yours to mine if it wasn't already apparent."

Harry was confused; he hadn't noticed a door in his room other than the one he'd been exiting through for the past three days. "I really don't mind staying at the Leaky Cauldron if you need space to speak to your mother." Draco laughed and stood smirking, he took his lover by the hand and took him upstairs to his own bedroom, and he went to a curtain by the side of a dressing table. "Don't think twice about questioning the dressing table, it's for show but follow the door behind this curtain and you'll find your bedroom, now, I'll come and get you after my mother goes to bed and you shall spend the night in my bed with me, for the first time. Nothing shall happen, but I just need to be held, or hold someone I don't know, depending on how it works out. But silence is necessary because I don't want my mother finding out till tomorrow, when you shall meet her in a completely different situation to last time, when she saved your life." Draco needn't remind Harry of how his mother saved his life, how she claimed he was dead so that Voldemort wouldn't induce more pain, but he did the beloved Cruciatus curse on his lifeless body. It was fine though, he'd killed Voldemort and it was thanks to the Malfoy s well at least two thirds of the Malfoy family anyway.

"I'll be as quiet as I can but you know there are silencing charms we could use. But I agree I do just want to sleep tonight." Draco smirked at the idea of Harry using a silencing charm to hush his actions, had Harry ever gotten that far with anyone. They'd certainly not gone that far before, Harry wanted to wait, till they'd had a more special time and Draco was hardly the last person who was going to complain, he was petrified of sleeping with the chosen one. If he was honest he was petrified of sleeping with anyone. He'd slept with Pansy but that was more her taking advantage of the situation and him going along with it. He'd managed to hold back the tears until Pansy had pulled her trousers up and left, like the tart that she was. He'd ruined his first time, nobody ever had that perfect first time but he'd hoped he was the one that would. Maybe things would change with Harry. Draco opened the door to prove Harry his room was there, as it was. He allowed Harry to go first and slowly followed him, "See, I tell no lies, correction, I tell few lies, even fewer to you." Harry smiled at the honesty behind every word Draco had said that day. He couldn't wait to hold him that night, and that night was seeming to draw closer as they heard the large crack of an apparition downstairs, "Mother's home, stay here and don't make a sound. I love you." He kissed Harry on the lips and ran downstairs to his mother leaving Harry alone with his mind to think about the past, the future and what he wanted right now.

A/N: Second chapter in a day, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta and I have bestowed upon the beauty of spell check to make sure my stories are okay.


	6. He Won't Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Adele or the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N - I'm really sorry but there's no Drarry in this chapter, this isn't a particularly Drarry fic and this isn't a particularly cheery chapter, it's Ginny's anger and how she's coping with this situation underneath it all, sometimes it might seem like a diary entry but it's not, it's what's running through her head right now. This will probably again be less than 1000 words because I'm really bad and I can only write freely if it's Drarry and I don't have a deadline sort of thing, so watch out for future fics of mine. Also, none of these chapters are how I interpret the songs, I'm merely trying to fit the lyrics into a fictional situation, sorry I know I'm going on but I do swear and I'm sorry for that. Finally, I might have spelled Rita Skeeter's name wrong in one of the previous chapters, I do apologise profusely.

I've been here for days, just sat on my bed, it's been almost a week since I've seen him last, I don't think I want to see him again, there are times when I hate him, but there are times when I'm so upset that I just need him to hold me once more. He told me I should come out of my room but what then, what happens when I leave this room, I speak to my family, they try and cheer me up and then I move on and find someone else, but it won t happen, it won't stop me loving him.

When we spoke yesterday, hah, I say spoke it was more like write, when we wrote yesterday he said that it'd be okay and that he'd come back once everything's sorted with him and Malfoy, that's another thing, every time he said his name yesterday he used his first name, as if nothing had happened in the past 7 years, as if he hadn't handed him over to Umbridge, if he hadn't just sat there and watched Umbridge slap him and torture him till he couldn't take it. I hate him. I hate both of them, I should write him a letter, and I might do.

What if he forgets me, will he even bother with me when this has calmed down and we're 'friends' again? Or will he decide that Malfoy's better and stay with him constantly, Malfoy is poison, corrupting his mind making him think he loves him, he doesn't he loves me and he'll realise that sooner or later. I hate them both, they're stupid and they can keep their pompous heads out of my life from now on. No, that's a lie, I don't hate Harry, I still love him but I don't want to and it'll fade sooner or later, hopefully sooner, or what if it was later and before it got a chance something happened and destroyed Malfoy and Harry came running back to me! That'll happen; I know it will because nothing good has ever come from a Malfoy, especially that greasy haired little fuck.

It isn't even love between them, have you seen them in the newspapers, the kiss isn't even a real one, I'm on Rita Skeeter's side, their relationship is just for attention, Voldemort's dead and no one's speaking about them anymore so they both need something new to attract people to them. Malfoy's just in it for the sex, no one ever liked him, he probably just gets it good off Harry and he's too stupid to realise that Malfoy's just after one thing. I'm going to write him a letter, tell him what I think of him, maybe I should write a letter to both of them, you know what I might just do that.

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

I've started hating you, you left me standing there with nothing, yes I had my family but what are they, they're just a bunch of mourning elders who don't understand what I'm going through, you left me for another person and to top it off it was a bloke, well I hope you're happy because you'll never so much as hear from me again, but that's what you were hoping for isn't it. You never loved me, you admitted that yourself, you just thought it was the right thing to do and now that Voldemort's dead you don't need me clinging on to your shoulder hanging off your every word. I hope you and Malfoy have a fantastic life together, full of the attention from the media and public that you so sorely need. What is it with you, is killing Voldemort not enough, are you seriously doing this just to get attention, I'm sure no one actually cares about you and him, they just read the gossip. You know what they're saying don't you. I hope so because their printing an interview from me very soon, the girl that was torn apart by this whole situation, and I didn't hold back when speaking to Rita, so you better hope that her quill was kinder than me.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p>Now, Malfoy's, I hate him more so this should be fun to write. I don t know whether I'll send Harry's but this one is being sent.<p>

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

I hope you're happy; you've got what you want. You have Harry, I'm not sure you even want him, you probably just want the attention, you always were an attention seeking little ferret at Hogwarts. I'm glad you've taken Harry, I hope you're both incredibly happy with what's being said in the papers, and you re both bastards. Especially you, I hope your father get's out of Azkaban soon and wrings your neck for everything you've done, have you never thought about the shame that it'd bring on your parents by doing this. A gay in the Malfoy family, what a horrid thought for the rest of the snobby pure bloods. What must people think of your family now, not so much pure blood but pure bullshit, nobody ever liked you. Not even Pansy. Do you even love him, it's just a crush isn't it, and you just need someone to be there with you while your family is gone. You've got nothing, you ve lost everything and its all Harry's fault, you do realise that don't you? He killed Voldemort, he put your father in Azkaban and he sent your mother into madness.

I hope you get everything that's coming.

* * *

><p>I won t send Harry s I ll just burn it, that way he can t say I was horrible to both of them, not that he ll speak again, or I hope not, maybe this is the final nail in the coffin. Good.<p> 


	7. Take It All and I'll Be Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Adele or the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N These songs are the perfect way to describe Ginny's feelings right now I'm really sorry but there is very little Drarry in this chapter, I promise there's more on the way. Also, I'm not sorry for merging the two songs, they just worked so well together.

Blowing away the embers of the last letter she'd written to Harry she set down another piece of parchment. "I'll write a real letter to him now, now that I've calmed down." Sighing heavily and looking at the smashed up photograph of Harry and herself, "I'm sorry Harry, my temper got the better of me, I still love you.

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

Firstly, let me just say that I'm not going to apologise for the letter I sent to Malfoy, I do genuinely hate him and that will never change, but I am sorry that I can never be real friends with you while he is around, we'll still speak but I'll just politely ignore him, as he should with me.

Now onto the more pressing matter, us. I'd just like to know if it was me; didn't I give our relationship my all? I tried my best; I gave you everything I had, everything and no less. Sometimes I could have been a bit less demanding but sometimes I was afraid I'd lose you. If I was ever bitchy, or turned the tables and made it all about me, I'm sorry. I don't realise I'm doing it; I just get defensive and don't think before I speak, or write as the case is with that letter your boyfriend received.

I'm sorry, I did say when I last saw you that I thought you were cute and you are a cute couple in most of the newspapers but I don't know sometimes my temper gets the better of me and I can't control my mouth never mind my hand.

Maybe I got too used to having you around, to cuddle and to have you protect me but I wish you'd just hold me closer just once more and tell me that you love me, even if it is when you're saying goodbye, every time you said it was as special as the last and I know how Malfoy feels about you saying it to him and me but I'm sure he's calmed down considering he has you and I don't.

I know we had miles between us, I know I left you speechless but is it really over, I thought you loved me more than this. How can you just leave with me left here crying waiting for you. I thought you were a true Gryffindor but maybe not, this isn't bravery is cowardice. You escaped when it got too much, I don't blame you though, which sounds stupid, I'm supposed to be angry at you or at least a little but upset but I'm not, the only thing that's going through my head is confusion, questions about us, about you and about why we ended, I still don't fully understand.

But its fine, go on and take everything I gave you including my love. It's not like it actually ever meant anything to you did it?

You told me to write back so I did, I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear.

Ginny x

* * *

><p>Ginny sent the letter on Errol, hoping he'd smack Malfoy in the face when trying to land.<p>

"Good Morning darling." Narcissa called to Harry as he wandered down the stairs from the bedroom he had begun sharing with his boyfriend. "Did you sleep well? Harry seemed puzzled by the kindness of Draco's mother; he'd never expected her to be so pleasant. "It was a fantastic night s sleep thank you Mrs Malfoy, I suppose anything is better than a cupboard under the stairs though." he said chuckling, Draco's mother chuckled along with him while Draco himself wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, "Good Morning lover, good night s sleep?" Narcissa laughed louder, "I already did this Draco, its fine, breakfast is there and there's a letter for each of you, from the same person." They couple looked at each other not knowing who could be sending them both letters, and who knew Harry was staying at the manor.

Harry instantly recognised the handwriting but before he'd had chance to point out his observation Draco had already opened his letter and started reading. Harry read every word that Ginny had written, his heart sinking at the thought of Ginny waiting for him, he couldn't live without Draco, Ginny was no more than a friend and she knew that. Finishing his letter he looked up at his boyfriend to see an expressionless face. "It's nice to know what she thinks of me." He passed Harry the letter and waited for him to read it, by this time Draco's mother had left the room to do various other tasks around the home. "Draco, I'm sorry, she mentioned the letter in mine but never said what she'd said. She shouldn't have said anything of the sort and she is completely out of order." Draco let the tear that was in his eye fall to his cheek, while he knew of his father's disappointment he knew he wasn't getting out of Azkaban, but that wasn't what scared him, he was terrified of what the newspapers were saying if Ginny had done the interview and she was badmouthing him Harry could leave. "You know I love you don't you Harry, nothing will ever change that. Ginny was wrong nothing she said is true, I love you, my mother loves you and you're welcome here for as long as you'd like." Harry's heart dropped once again at the thought that Draco would honestly believe that he'd believe Ginny. "Draco, I know, I don't for a second believe anything Ginny has said and whatever comes from that interview will come our way but I'll be here for you no matter what, you have nothing to worry about." The couple hugged and Harry held Draco's chin up before kissing him. Draco still looked scared and Harry didn't understand why. "It's not you that I'm afraid will leave, nor is it my mother. It's me, sometimes when I get angry or everyone's speaking about me I disappear for days on end and nobody knows where I go." Harry laughed; he knew exactly where Draco ran to, as did his mother. Draco might have thought they'd never followed him but just before the war broke out again Draco went off for some piece and they followed, Narcissa and Harry had been closer since then, probably why she claimed that Harry was dead when Voldemort asked.

"Draco, both me and your mother know where you go, that's why nobody comes and bothers you, because we know where you are, that's why you're not all over papers, "MISSING MALFOY!" Draco, we leave you alone because we know you'll be back and that if anything happens while you're there then we'll be told by various sources. Draco knew that he should be angry that people spy on him when he's in his private place but he wasn't, he was reassured that his mother and his boyfriend we're looking out for him and they'd been closer longer than he knew.

"Sometimes Harry Potter I want to punch you, and other times I just want to hold you till my mother peels me off you." Harry laughed, and then turned to look at the letters on the table. He didn't know what to say to Ginny but it wasn't enough to send a letter but he couldn't stomach seeing her right now, especially after making Draco cry. "I'll go see what the newspapers are saying; do you want anything picking up?" Harry went to put his coat on but was soon joined by Draco, his mother came sweeping down the stairs and stopped to watch the pair putting on their coats and their scarves, "Mother, Harry and I are off to face the crowds, we shan't be late, and would you like anything picking up?" His mother gave him her shopping list and laughed when their eyes widened "I need things for the meal tonight." She kissed her son on the forehead and then proceeded to kiss Harry on the forehead too which made Draco smile, seeing the two most important people in the world getting along. "We'll see you later."


	8. One and Only

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Adele or the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A/N - Me again sorry, also, I'm sorry for my use of letters, I just find them easier to write than dialogue because I do have a certain dislike for dialogue even though previous chapters have been jam packed with the thing, I'll let you read now, thank you, feel free to review I've only had three and two of them are the same one. I m really sorry for the distance between updates but I completely forgot about it. Draco hated himself, he d just left everyone he considered loved ones to bask in his own insanity. He knew that they knew exactly where he was but he'd left without warning, an hour before his arrival at his cottage, his secret place that only his mother and his boyfriend knew about he was wrapped in Harry's arms while the dark haired boy had slept, Harry wasn't the easiest person to wake but that was surely a good thing or so Draco thought anyway. It gave him time to slip away while nobody was keeping an eye on him. "I left without leaving a note, what if they think I've run away and they contact the newspapers and report me missing." he thought to himself. He could see it now, MALFOY MISSING!" it was debatable as to whether it'd be about him, what if his father had escaped Azkaban, it wouldn't be impossible would it.

"If she'd just keep her nose out and stop sending hate mail I wouldn't be here, I'd still be in Harry's arms fast asleep." Draco scowled at the thought of Ginny, he didn't hate her like she hated him, he merely disliked her for the things she'd said in the letter, and he had no reason to hate her. He understood why she hated him though, he'd got Harry and she'd lost him, sure it wasn't at a great time but surely she should be mourning Fred, Draco did admit to feeling guilty about stealing Harry but it wasn't like he'd just swooped in and taken him, it was his choice and when he ended her it could have gone the complete opposite way and he could have chosen her over me. "I'll write to Harry to let him know I'm okay."

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

I just thought I'd let you know I was okay, I know I left without warning but I needed some space, I'm sorry. You know where I am so I suppose that's okay, I just needed to let you know how much I love you, I'm never good with words, especially when I speak but I can write letters, is that a trait you look for in people, letter writing skills? I joke, but honestly you are the best thing that's happened to me in the history of Draco Lucius Malfoy. You've been on my mind since we arrived back at Malfoy manor, and seriously I grow fonder each day, the way you screw your face up when you sleep is the cutest thing and being in your arms while I sleep is the best feeling in the world. When you look into my eyes and I see right into your heart I'm lost for words and I can barely breath, you're one of the nicest, if not the nicest person and you're so forgiving, hell you're sleeping in the same bed as me, can you imagine the faces on our 11 year old selves if we told them we'd be a couple when we grew up. I don't know why I'm scared, you've reassured me so many times that I'm the only one that you want but I just need to know that you want me to be your one and only, you'll never know unless you try to forget your past and simply be mine, and I'm not being pushy or trying to get Ginny out of the picture but I just wish you'd tell when you write to her so I can expect hate mail and howlers through the window each morning. Nobody's perfect but I want to be the best person I can for you, I never want to give you a reason to leave. I love you Harry James Potter, with all my heart.

Draco

* * *

><p>Rolling up the parchment and tying it with a piece of string that was on the desk where he'd been sat for hours, alone in silence. "What's that?" Draco almost jumped out of his skin when the voice broke the silence. Turning round he saw the face of his lover just standing there with just a t-shirt and joggers, "I woke up and you'd gone, I knew you'd be here but I just needed to make sure." The corners of Draco's lips rose, suddenly he felt considerably safer and the fact his boyfriend was stood there reassured him that everything was okay and Ginny wasn't going to break them up. "I wrote you a letter, I was about to send it when you turned up, I suppose there's no need for it now." He went to place it in the draw where he's first taken the parchment out but Harry stopped him "Can I read it?" Draco hadn't thought about letting him read it, he felt stupid now after admitting those things in the letter. If Harry read it he'd laugh and then Draco would either lose his temper or cry, he couldn't quite make up his mind as to how it'd end. Slowly Harry slid the rolled parchment from between Draco's fingers, unrolling the letter he began to read in silence.<p>

Draco sat there for what felt like a lifetime but in reality it was only a matter of minutes, the silence had contributed to the dragging of time but so many thoughts were flying round underneath the blonde head of hair that he didn't know what was happening and what he was imagining. Finally Harry lifted his head and looked into his boyfriend's eyes "You know I'll never leave you, don't you, no matter what happens I'm here." Draco stood and placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend's face, "There's nothing that will scare me off Draco, not Ginny, not the press. Okay maybe you're father but he'd have to escape Azkaban first." Draco lowered his gaze from Harry's eyes to his lips before moving closer and kissing his boyfriend. "I love you Harry James Potter."


	9. Lovesong

A/N: This is the final chapter, it's going to be pretty short because it's a pretty short song but I think it's going to act as like the final piece before I do an epilogue based on I Found a Boy, the bonus track off 21. Draco lowered his gaze from Harry's eyes to his lips before moving closer and kissing his boyfriend."I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco scowled as his boyfriend used his middle name, which of course was the name of his father, the man he's spent the entirety of his life trying to please. "Don't use my middle name; I never want to hear that name again." Harry acknowledged what his lover had said and kissed him on the cheek "I'm sorry Draco, shall we go home, it's getting early and your mother will be awake soon and she'll wonder where we've both gone."

"Harry, I feel at home wherever you are, hearing your heart beat makes me feel safe, it's like a comfort blanket and when you hold me nothing can ever go wrong." Draco sat back down once again at the desk where he'd sat for so long before Harry had arrived. "I've missed this, us being alone, just us, no worries. It's been so long since we've laid together without having something on our mind." He looked again into Harry's eyes, he'd now taken a seat across from his lover, "I was thinking earlier before you arrived, what if we moved in here, made a life for ourselves together maybe not now but soon. I've never seriously considered anything more."

Looking over at Harry whose face had a light streak across it from the rising sun which was slowly creeping though the curtains, Harry faced Draco with a blank look, he loved Draco and he loved staying at Malfoy Manor but moving into a cottage with Draco was a step that maybe was too far too fast. "Maybe we could stay with your mother for now; she's on her own without you and I which doesn't seem fair somehow. This isn't me saying no but I just think we should stay at the Manor for a while before moving here or anywhere." Draco didn't look ecstatic over the idea of staying with his mother but he knew he was right. "Draco, you know that wherever we are I love you and nothing will change that, you are the only person that makes me feel whole again, whenever we're alone like this I feel free, without the worries you mentioned before, I just want to get back to normal without the abuse from Ginny before we start moving forward yeah?"

Draco smiled once again, "Harry Potter, you are the most sensible person I know and everything you just said is right, I just wanted us to live together without having to worry about interruptions but it can wait, the Manor is the perfect place to adjust to normality without Ginny and Voldemort." Harry could see the fear in Draco's eyes when he mentioned the man that once controlled his life. "We'll live together one day Harry." He stood, walked over to where Harry was sat and pulled his boyfriend up. "One day Draco." He kissed Draco before placing the letter in the inside breast pocket of his worn jacket and taking his boyfriend's hand once again.

A/N - So this was pretty short, I never realised it'd be this short but alas. The epilogue is coming soon, keep your eyes peeled!


	10. Epilogue  I Found a Boy

A/N - So here's the epilogue, boy this has gone quickly, it's a little bit sad that it's all over but I'll be here with my next story so don't be too sad too quickly. The epilogue is set two years in the future and they've moved to Draco's beloved cottage after his mother sold the Manor because she grew to hate Lucius. Harry was in the kitchen making dinner for Draco's arrival home. Since Narcissa had sold the Manor they'd moved into Draco's little cottage which was ideal because it was quite close to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron which is where he occasionally met Ron. The whole situation with Harry and Ginny has since calmed down and Ron didn't blame Harry, if anything Ron was glad that Harry wasn't with his little sister. Halfway up the stairs he heard a knock at the door, Draco usually had his key or the door was unlocked but this didn't sound like his occasional masculine knock. Making his way back down he looked through the spy hole to find a small ginger woman stood on his doorstep.

"Ginny, what is it?" without another word Ginny passed him and took a seat in the kitchen where Harry had been preparing the meal. "I needed to speak to you, it's been so long and I thought you might've forgotten me." Harry wasn't expecting this visit and if he wasn't completely honest he wasn't in the mood for it either, "Draco's going to be home soon, I don't think he'll be as welcoming." His comment verging on sarcastic, she'd barged into their house and just plonked herself on a seat without so much as a 'can I come in?' "I'm not going to stay long I just need to apologise for my behaviour at the end of the war, I know it's been a few years and you've moved on and you have to believe me when I say I have too, I'm no longer angry about how we came to end." Sighing she looked over at the hob where Harry was stirring the contents of the pan. "I don't hate either of you any more; I don't think I ever hated you, just him." Harry was slowly losing patience, "He has a name thank you, its Draco and if you're going to refer to him then I'd prefer you used it." As much as it pained her to admit, she still loved Harry but she wouldn t wreck her chances of friendship. "I'm sorry, I don't hate Draco, you were the wiser of us two, you realised that it was just a fling and never love." She giggled and tried to look as if she was telling the truth, but the real truth was that she hated Draco and she couldn't stand being left for him, especially by the 'Boy Who Lived', she thought he was stupid for the decision he'd made and she was going to do her best to get him to change his mind."

"Ginny, I really don't see the point of this; you could've just send a letter or left us alone and got on with your life." Ginny could tell he was losing his patience with her and this meant that she had very little time to coax him back to her. "I found a boy who I love and more than I ever did you before, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you Ginny, the love just fizzled out of the relationship and I only tried to get it back for your sake." She was the one who was losing her patience, did she even want him back, after what he'd just said she could have performed an unforgivable without even batting an eyelid. "Harry, I understand that you love Draco but if I'm honest you're just being silly and when this ends you'll be left embarrassed and homeless and if you just leave him now then you'll be find and we can forget the past two years. Just come home with me and make me your wife, it's what everyone wants and it's for the best." She'd taken in too far this time, he wanted her to leave and never come back, how could she ever say that, what did she mean when it ended, it wasn't going to end and he certainly wasn't going to let her be the cause if it did. "Time for you to go Ginny, I think you've said enough."

He walked towards the door she'd entered less than an hour ago, opening it to find Draco stood holding his key. "Honey, I'm home." Draco smirked but that smirk soon disappeared as he saw Ginny fly out and knock him over. "What did she want?" Draco picked himself up from the floor and followed his boyfriend inside. "She tried to get me to leave you but I told her that it'd never happen, she lost control of her temper and said some things she's going to regret and now I think she's gone for good." Draco just stood in awe at everything he'd just been told, two years had passed and the female weasel was still as hung up on Harry as she had been the last time they'd been in contact. Was it even possible? To love someone after all that time? She was unstable and needed help but it was far beyond his control to do something about it, she hated him, he didn't blame her thought.

"I love you Draco." Harry kissed the taller boys lips and held him, feeling his heartbeat against his own chest. "I love you too Harry and she won't ever come between us again."

A/N - There it is, the end. Watch out for more stories soon! If you have any ideas feel free to send me a message!


End file.
